


Daddy Takes Care of Business

by fetchlylarrystylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Baby Harry, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Fiction, First Kiss, First Time, Freedom of Speech, Hand Jobs, High Zayn, Incest, Innocent Harry, M/M, Orgasm, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sexually Frustrated, blowjob, child sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetchlylarrystylinson/pseuds/fetchlylarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was married to Eleanor Calder for four years before Louis caught her in bed with another man. Little did she know that Louis himself would give anything to be in bed with another man. So after four years and a baby with her, they got divorced, and Louis took full custody of their child Harry Tomlinson. Zayn Malik came over to Louis' house one night high and horny, but what will happen when innocent Harry walks in on Daddy taking care of business?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Takes Care of Business

**Author's Note:**

> ***disclamer***  
> This work is controversial...if it’s not your cup of tea then don’t drink it.

"Goodnight Haz." I whispered kissing my sons curly head.

"G'night Daddy." Harry mumbled sleepily.

I sighed fondly as I stared at my beautiful sleeping son. It had been five years since my divorce with Eleanor and Harry and I couldn't be happier together. I was unfortunately still single, but a couple of random blokes an friends with benefits kept me temporarily occupied. Harry and I lived in a two bedroom, one bathroom flat, with Harry's room being the closest to the living room. As I watched television, I made sure to keep the volume low because Harry didn't like to close his door all the way. He was sixteen, but still quite innocent and childish for his age. It was late, so one of those provocative commercials for a sex phone line made its way on to the t.v. It made me realize that I hadn't had any action in a couple of weeks, and that I was quite sexually frustrated. As I debated on weather or not to swallow my pride and call the hot line, or go to bed with a lonely wank, I heard a knock at the door. _Who would be here this late at night?_ I thought walking to the door. My decision was made for me as my eyes laid upon my very stoned, very fit, best mate Zayn. 

"Zayn what are you doing here so late?" I asked amused, and a little jealous that he could still get high even with his perfect marriage with Perrie.

"Well..." he started of slowly "got a'little high n'wanted some food." He stated a bit unsure.

"Jesus you sound like Niall." That got him laughing. "You know you have food at your house right?"

"Yeah but Perrie doesn't have a'cock to suck." He said with a smirk.

"Come inside," I led him in and sat him down on the couch, "you need some water because it sounded like you just said you need a cock to suck."

I gave him a bottle of water but he just took one gulp, twisted the cap back on _with my help_ , and threw the bottle to the floor. I quick looked to Harry's room with his door opened a crack, Zayn wasn't aware that he was being a little too loud. 

"M'horny Louu-" he moaned out.

"So let me get you a cab back to your wife and house."

"Come on Lou, lets do it how we used to in the ol' days when we'd get high an'blow each other."

I swallowed hard. "Zayn I have a son now, and you're married." I tried to talk some sense into him but he just kept inching closer. 

"Please Louu m'so hard." He wined motioning to his jeans. 

He was right, he was fully hard against the rough material of his jeans, it looked painful. He always got horny when he got high, I guess it couldn't hurt to help him out, plus I would get something out of it as well. "One last time Z." I stated sternly. 

"Yes Daddy." He smirked.

I pushed him back on the couch pillow and unzipped his jeans. Not really being in the mood to tease. Because all I wanted was for Zayn to return the favor as soon as possible, I got straight to it. I pulled out Zayn's leaking cock and gave it some small licks to the head. With him being so high, anything I did to him would feel amazing. I took him into my hallowed mouth and began sucking him down. "Fuuckk Lou, s'good." He moaned out grabbing a fist full of my hair. I tried to hurry this up but still keep it good, so I remembered that I was blessed with no gag reflex, and deepthroated him. "YEs Louu yess!" he bucked into my mouth and I just took it. I reached up to fondle his balls as I increased my pace. "Lou-" _finally_ I thought. "Gonna cum-fu-FUCK!" he shouted bucking and cumming into my mouth. I swallowed it all and sat up to kiss him. He kissed back with force and began to palm my aching cock-

"Daddy?"

I almost jumped out of my skin as Harry's voice filled my ears.

"H-harry what are you doing up?" I asked frantically hoping he saw and heard nothing.

"Why is Uncle Zayn here?" He asked confused.

"Umm-" I looked to Zayn, my eyes begging for help.

He cut in "I just stopped by to say hi to you and your dad, but I didn't realize how late it was. So I'm just gonna go." His orgasm and the shock of almost being caught by my nine year old son must have sobered him up.

I looked at him upset and a little angry as I motioned to my hard cock. "So sorry, next time mate." He whispered truly apologetic, but left anyway. "Bye Harry."

"Bye bye." He waved as he plopped down on the couch next to me. 

"W-what are you doing awake Harry?" I asked nervously.

"Well I heard something fall to the floor" _must had been the stupid water bottle Zayn dropped_  "and then I heard him moaning like he was hurt. I also heard him say bad words." _I was going to kill Zayn._

"U-um I think you were just dreaming Harry." I tried.

"Then why did I see you with your mouth on his willy?"

My heart dropped to my stomach. My sixteen year old son had just witnessed me giving a blow job.

"U-um well Harry..." I tired to think of anything to say, but nothing came to mind. I just decided to tell him the truth. "Well Harry, your mother and I divorced for many, many reasons, and one of them was that I am gay. That means I am a man who likes other men." Harry's green eyes widened at the realization. "Sometimes Zayn and I mess about, just help each other out sometimes." 

Harry nodded, eyebrows furrowed together as if he were trying to fully comprehend each word I was saying. Suddenly he reached his little hand out and touched my hard on. I began to moan but immediately caught myself and slapped his hand away out of shock. His green eyes filled with tears. "Oh Harry I'm so sorry, you just surprised me. I didn't mean to slap away your hand."

"Did I do it wrong Daddy?" Harry asked with pure concern.

"Do what wrong baby?"

"Did I touch you wrong? Your willy had been hard since you had your mouth on Uncle Zayn and he didn't get to finish helping you out, so I thought I could help you."

I had no idea how to react, Harry truly was the most innocent teenage I had ever known. "I-I was just going to-um-take care of my willy by myself baby."

"But don't you love me Daddy?" Harry asked with a sad look on his pretty face.

"Of course baby!"

"Then why won't you let me help you Daddy?"

"It's wrong baby. It's wrong for you to help Daddy." I didn't know how to explain any of this to him. I could go to jail, I know he's sixteen and he's legal, but I could seriously mess him up for the future.

"Don't you love me and trust me?" He asked upset.

"Of course I do baby! There's no one I love and trust more than you." I was quick to reassure him.

He reached out his little hand again and simply placed it on my thin pajama pants. "Then let me help you Daddy...please?"

I was going to hell. "Um...o-okay baby..."

"Take it out Daddy."

This boy's mouth was incredibly sinful and he didn't even know it. I hesitantly slid down my thin pajama pants and let my hard cock bounce onto my bare stomach. "Wow." He gazed.

"W-what is it baby?" I  couldn't believe this was happening.

"It's so big Daddy." He asked eyeing it dreamily. "Tell me what to do Daddy." He said as he placed one hand softly around it.

"J-just" I cleared my throat "Just wrap your hand around it and stroke it up and down. 

He did as I said "Like this Daddy?" 

"Yeah baby, just like that." I leaned my head back and moaned.

"What's that Daddy?" He asked motioning to my precome. 

"That means you're making Daddy feel really good." He smiled and continued, eager to please me more. "Now get some of it on your hand to make it wet and then keep going up and down. Just like that Harry..." I moaned leaning my head back and closing my eyes. Because I wasn't watching, I was caught completely off guard as I felt a warm mouth engulf the head of my cock.  "OH!" I moaned out.

Harry shot back up and we looked at each other. "Was that good Daddy?" He was so innocent it was killing me. 

"Y-yes Princess so good!" I moaned, smiling at him fondly.

"Daddy?" Harry asked, tiny hands still stroking me.

"Yes love?" I asked a bit breathless.

"I like it when you call me princess." He admitted lowering his head from embarrassment.

"I love calling you my princess." A smile immediately took over his expression.

 

"How do I use my mouth Daddy?" Harry asked.

"Just like your were sucking a popsicle love, just be mindful of your teeth."

He nodded and slowly took my cock into his mouth. He could only get half way down it before he had to use his hand to cover the rest. "T-that's great baby, now just go up and down." He did as I told him and it was clear that out of me and his mother, he defiantly got my blow job skills. "F-fuuck Princess, yeahh just like that!" It took every single ounce in my body to not just fuck his perfect mouth.

He pulled off and spoke "Daddy, m-my willy is hard too." His once baby sweet voice, now lower and rough sounding.

"O-okay baby cm'here." He crawled up my lap and i removed his pajama pants as well. As I slid my hands up his milky white thighs, my eyes landed on his untouched (large for his age) hard cock. "Beautiful Princess." I told him.

"Yeah?" He asked hopeful. I nodded and snaked my hand into his dark brown curls, slowly bringing him closer. Very gently I brought his lips to mine and gave him his first kiss. We've kissed before, saying goodbye for school, saying goodnight, but this kiss was different. It was passionate, and innocent-(despite the recent activities.)

"I gathered some of the precome from my cock and used it to make a slick stroke on him. As I pumped him a few times, I gathered both of our cocks together and began to simultaneously jerk us off. "OH Daddy!" He squealed.

"How does it feel princess?" I asked him.

"So GOOD Daddy!" He moaned out tossing his head back. "You're making my tummy feel tingly!"

I stopped and he immediately shot me a look of agitation. "But-" I cut him off.

"Shh Daddy's gonna make his little princess feel so so good."  

I lifted him off of my lap and removed his shirt so he was completely naked, and I removed my pants so I was naked as well. "Get on your hands and knees for my love."

He did as I told. He looked so beautiful obeying my orders. His pale, soft body just waiting for me to touch. I got behind him and placed a hand on each of his cheeks. I spread them apart and gave a gentle kiss to his pink hole. He jumped forward a bit in surprise. "W-what are you doing Daddy?" He asked breathless.

"Relax Princess, this is gonna feel amazing. Trust me." He nodded and relaxed, letting his back arch down. 

I slowly licked a fat stripe from his balls to the top of his hole. He moaned out and I continued. I licked and licked until he was dripping wet. I then slowly entered my tongue into his velvet walls. "Oh Daddy!" He shouted.

"How does it feel love?"

"SO GOod!" I smirked and continued.

I licked my tongue into his small, puckered hole. I began prodding it in and out and he began to grind back onto my face wanting more. I thrusted my tongue all the way into him, reaching his prostate. "AH! Daddy! What was that?"

"Your prostate love. Feels good doesn't it" He nodded furiously. "Use your words Harry." I commanded.

"YES! Daddy again, again please!"

"There's my princess." I continued to flick my tongue at hi prostate as hard as I could while stroking my cock at the same quick speed.

"Daddy! M-my tummy!" He moaned out loud.

"It's okay princess, just let go." His hole tightened around my tongue and he moaned out with a high pitched "OH DADDY YES!" That made me loose control. I shot my load all over my hand and the couch. I pulled my tongue out of him and he fell, belly first on the couch. He was completely exhausted.

 

I stood up and gathered him in my arms. I walked him to the bathroom and lowered him into the tub filling with warm water. He laid back against the cool tile sleepily and mumbled "I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Princess. So much."   

 

 

 

     


End file.
